The present invention relates to a garment rack structure which can be conveniently used to suitably hang various sizes of clothes thereon without damaging the clothes.
A conventional garment rack is made of an iron wire with fixed size. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Such conventional garment rack has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The garments have different sizes so that the conventional garment rack is often too large or too small for the garment hung thereon. PA1 2. The conventional garment rack is made of an iron wire simply by bending the iron wire or made by molding. However, the sizes of the garments varies with the configuration of the users or the different seasons, while the shoulder width of the conventional garment rack cannot be adjusted. Therefore, the conventional garment rack often fails to well support and store the garment. PA1 3. In the case that the width of the garment is larger than that of the garment rack, after a certain period of hanging, the shoulder portions of the garment will be formed with two protuberances. Especially, with respect to a cotton-made clothes or just washed clothes, after dried in the air or insolated, the protuberances will be very apparent. This leads to a poor appearance. PA1 4. There is buckle-type garment rack on market. The side frame of such garment rack is widened and clothes clips are added to the transverse beam of the garment rack. Accordingly, a clothes can be better hung on the garment rack and the function of the garment rack is enhanced. However, such garment rack still only provides a fixed size for the clothes to hang thereon and fails to achieve an adjustment function in accordance with the varied sizes of different clothes. PA1 5. The clothes clips added to the transverse beam of the garment rack serve to clip the clothes. However, in the case that the clothes are too heavy to clip or the clips are subject to elastic failure after a long period of use, the clips will lose their fixing function. PA1 1. The width of the garment rack can be quickly adjusted and fixed in accordance with the size of the clothes. PA1 2. The garment rack is made of integral injection molding. Such manufacturing method will not lead to unstable condition due to adjustment function. The conventional adjustable garment rack is adjusted one side by one side. Such procedure is time-consuming and after adjusted, the two sides may have different lengths. This will lead to tilting of the garment rack in use. PA1 3. The garment rack is disposed with a locating screw for adjustably fixing the transverse beam at a certain width in accordance with the size of the clothes. Therefore, the garment rack can be widely used by various people including those with special body configuration. Therefore, it is no more necessary to manufacture a custom garment rack or purchase different sizes of garment racks for different uses. PA1 4. The transverse beam is fitted in the sleeve which is disposed under the bottom of the support frame. A locating screw is disposed on the sleeve. The locating screw serves to fix the transverse beam at a certain position in the sleeve. One end of the transverse beam is fixed in a sleeve, while the other end thereof is fitted in an opposite sleeve. Therefore, the width of the garment rack can be freely adjusted in accordance with the sizes of various clothes and the problem of protuberances on shoulder portions is eliminated. PA1 5. Two ends of the support frame are disposed with extension arms for adjusting the length of the garment rack to hang thereon a larger clothes such as a sport player's clothes. PA1 6. The clothes clips are hung on the sleeve and equipped with restricting screws for fixing the clips as necessary so as to avoid loosening or dropping of the clothes from the clothes clips.